Love and Regret
by SchuylerIrisa
Summary: Luna Malfoy, 7th year at Hogwarts, living in the shadow of her family's reputation. She meets Harry, a boy she hopes can be her only friend, and possibly more. He realizes, that differences put aside, he can find a heart for this girl...or will he have a chance? All is right until Luna gets an owl from her mother. Luna/Harry then Luna/Surprise! Rated M for later chapters! crap summ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story from me :) Huzzah! Don't know exactly where I'm going with this one but, I'm pretty sure this one is going to be pretty good c: I've got a lot in mind for it c: Well! Read and Review**  
**(Sorry if it's bad, I'm a little rusty!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting, and the Truth.**

Luna Malfoy, a girl almost the age of seventeen, entering her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She kept her head tucked down as she pushed her cart through the platforms 9 and 10 as she headed to the train. She could hear all the whispers from her fellow classmates already. All talking about her family, how her brother Draco wound up in Azkaban along with her father. Her mother avoiding the same punishment by being pregnant. Luna ignored all the whispers, used to them by now, but still unable to hold her head high with pride as a Malfoy should. Keeping her head down, she was unknowingly heading straight for a boy of her own age. At the very last second, she managed to raise her eyes, but was not fast enough to stop her cart from colliding into his.

"Oh! Oh my! I am so so sorry!" Luna frantically said as she ran around to help him back up.  
As Luna looked up into the face of the person she ran into, she realizes it was Harry Potter, a tall 17 year old starting his 7th year and in Gryffindor house with medium length brown hair, wearing glasses.

"It's alright. Are you ok?" asked Harry as she helped him up. He started to stack his luggage back onto the cart and offered to help Luna stack her stuff back onto her cart.

"Yes. I'm quite alright!" Luna smiled brightly at Harry for showing her some kindness when everyone else only stared and spoke in hushed tones. "Are you alright? Oh, I could have fixed my cart myself! You didn't have to."

Luna brushed off her jeans and crouched next to her cart and started cooing into one of the cages sitting atop her luggage. She turned and found that Harry hadn't moved an inch from where she left him. She smiled shyly and stood up, outstretching her hand in his direction.

"My name is Luna, Slytherin house. Nice to meet you!" Worried that Harry would dislike her for being associated with her family she left out her last name.

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor house. Nice to meet you." he replied, shaking her hand. He looked at the time and quickly grabbed his cart. "We should hurry, we have 5 minutes to board the train." Harry told Luna as he ran at the wall of 9 3/4, vanishing through it. Luna placed her wand behind her left ear again, grabbed her cart and dashed through the wall. She appeared to the smell of burning coal and looked through the throng of people searching for a recently familiar head of brown hair. Spotting him, her face lit up and she smiled dreamily, she headed towards him and nearly ran into him again before coming to a stop. Her big, bright blue eyes danced with happiness as she smiled at her new friend. Harry laughed at almost being hit again.

"Let's go ahead then." He said as he climbed onto the train with a few of the luggage. Harry walked through the corridor looking for an empty compartment. When he finally came across one, he slid the door open and walked inside. He placed his suitcase onto the storage above and then sat down near the window. As Harry stared out the window, watching other Hogwarts students board the train, and first years clinging to their parents he heard a light tap at his compartment door. He turned and saw Luna standing there.

This time, he actually took a few seconds to look at her. She was of average height, around 5"4'. She had a slim frame, small waist yet somehow her breasts weren't small in the slightest. His gaze lingered there a moment longer and then let his eyes move up towards her face. She had a slim neck and a barely noticable proud tilt to her chin. She had full pink lips that she was currently worrying with her perfect white teeth. She had a small dainty nose and big blue eyes that always looked glazed over and were always shining with happiness. Her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and reached to her waist, she had straight bangs that reached the edges of her eyelashes and covered her forehead. She had pale almost porcelian skin that shined with Luna's beauty and made her look almost like an angel.

"Uhm..Harry?" Harry jumped at the sound of her voice and looked into her eyes. "Would you mind if I sat with you? Everywhere else is either full or just...unwelcoming." She smiled shyly at him and her cheeks flushed slightly. She looked down at the floor and worried her lip.

"Erm. Of..Of course you can, Luna! There's plenty of room." He offered her a smile and moved to grab her luggage for her.

"Oh! No, Harry. It's quite all right. I can handle them."She grabbed her suitcase and moved it next to Harry's on the luggage rack. She bent down and picked up her purse and a pet carrier, placing them on the seat opposite Harry's and placing herself next to them. Harry watched her move, dancing gracefully through the compartment settling down for the voyage back to school.

She pulled her legs up onto the seat and tucked them underneath her. She reached over and opened up the pet carrier, she patted the open space next to her and watched as a small black kitten climbed out of the carrier. The kitten stopped and turned it's tiny head towards him. It's big green eyes bore into his, and Harry couldn't help but think that is not just a kitten, it's eyes have too much intelligence in them to belong to an everyday feline. The kitten padded over and curled up next to Luna, she gazed down at the kitten with that dreamy look in her eyes and smiled. Her eyes shot up to the carrier and her smile widened. She clicked her tongue and held out her arm and Harry shrank back into his seat when a huge snake slid out and wound it's way up to settle around Luna's neck. Luna held her dreamy smile and closed the carrier, setting it on the floor.

Harry turned to stare out the window in deep thought as the train passed through the forest and a huge lake.

"Harry..We're nearly to school and you've hardly said a word. Are you alright?" Luna asked, concern etching her features.

"I'm fine, just thinking of what I'm going to be taking this year." he replied, jumping a bit at the sudden break of silence.

"Oh. Alright. Well, since we're near to school I'm going to go change into my robes. I'll be back!" Luna placed the snake and kitten back into the pet carrier, grabbed her suitcase and left the compartment. She returned a few minutes later wearing black robes with emerald green edgings, a white dress shirt, an emerald and black striped tie, and bright red shoes. She had a prefect badge pinned underneath her Slytherin house patch. Her hair was pulled back and tied with a red and gold ribbon.

"I might as well change too." Harry said. He retrieved his robes from his luggage and left. A few minutes later he returned in black robes outlined with red and gold, the crest of Gryffindor glowing softly in the light, a white shirt and a red and gold tie. He sat across from Luna after he put his other clothes away.

"Oh! Here!" Luna jumped up from her seat and fished something out of her pocket. After pulling out whatever she was looking for she moved to sit next to Harry. She grabbed the lapel of his robes and pushed a pin through it. She flattened his robes against him and leaned back admiring her work. Her eyes glazed over and she smiled in that always present dreamy way. The crest of Slytherin shined against the black of Harry's robes. "It's a sign of our friendship. I have one as well." Luna beamed at him, while referring to the ribbon in her hair.

"Th-Thank you Luna." Harry stammered out. He moved a hand up and layed it over the Slythering pendant Luna had given him, blushing at remembering her so boldyly pinning it onto his robes. Harry and Luna both jumped about a foot in the air when there was a knock on their compartment door. They both turned to see the Head Boy, Neville Longbottom standing there. Harry smiled and waved at his friend. A small smile appeared on the other's boys face and he nodded in greetings.

"The train will be arriving in ten minutes. Meet at the gates. Malfoy, you'll need to help lead the first years to the boats, if you would, please" Neville informed them. Luna nodded and looked at the ground. She could see that Neville was uncomfortable speaking to her. What with her Aunt Bellatrix and what her and her husband did to Neville's parents. Neville looked at Harry curiously before leaving and knocking on the next door. Harry turned to Luna with a shocked face.

"Malfoy? What does he mean Malfoy?" He questioned. Staring into Luna's blue eyes with his emerald green ones with such intesity that Luna had to look away. Luna mumbled a reply and moved to gather her things together. "Luna, tell me, please." Harry pleaded. Luna turned to look at him with watery eyes.

"Draco Malfoy is my brother. Twin brother actually. Lucius is my father and Narcissa my mother. I can understand if you don't wish to be my friend anymore, Harry." She picked up all her things just as the train came to a stop. "Keep the pin, it's a gift." With that, she slid open the door and disappeared down the corridor.

Harry sat in his seat, struck frozen. _Luna Malfoy? How had he never seen her with Draco? How had he never knew of her before?_

* * *

**Heyyyyy, so I'm hoping you liked it c: If you did, please please PLEASE leave a review c:  
****New chapter should be up in one week (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! ;A; My computer decided it would play a practical joke on me and wipe everything for this story :) So everything I had written for it GONE! D; Had to start this chapter all over again. Anywho! Hope you guys like it :3  
**-

**Chapter 2  
****The Welcome Feast**

Luna sat at her house table later that evening for the welcoming feast. Her back to the wall she had a perfect view of the Gryffindor table, and a perfect view of Harry. She kept her head up straight, but her usually dreamy eyes were flat and staring down at her empty golden plate.

She glanced down the length of her table, every other Slytherin were in their usual groups, chatting about their summers. All plates void of anything, the center of the table also empty. Her eyes slowly moved back to her plate. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears and she sighed to herself.

After what happened the last year at Hogwarts all of her friends had deserted her. They treat her as nothing more than the dirt on the bottom of their loafers. Once again she sighed and her eyes glazed over as she became lost in her thoughts. Memories of the past year played over in her mind.

~~~~~

Her and Draco, climbing the stairs to the top of one of the towers, Luna could never figure out where anything was in this school. Draco told her to unlock the door at the top of the staircase but, she was too terrified and what they were told to do that she couldn't even lift her wand. Draco had shoved her out of the way and blasted the door open.

"Expelliarmus!" He had shouted, pointing his wand at the old headmaster standing by the balcony. Dumbledores wand flew out of his hand and into Dracos. He tossed it back at Luna, never taking his wand or eyes from the elder man.

Draco and Dumbledore had stood there for quite a while talking, well arguing, back and forth. Soon, Luna heard a noise from the stairs and turned to see her Aunt Bellatrix, Professor Snape and a few other man racing up towards them. She shrank back against the wall and gained them entrance.

All the others were coaxing Draco to hurry up and get the job done, all volunteering to carry out the order themselves. She took one last look at Dumbledore, right as Severus shoved Draco out of the way and raised his wand, and she fled down the stairs into the courtyard below.

She looked up to see her beloved headmaster falling to the earth. She dropped to her knees and sobbed...

~~~~~

"Welcome, welcome!"

Lunas head shot up and her eyes focused on the form standing at the front of the room behind the golden eagle podium. Headmaster McGonagall had gotten to her feet and was smiling at all the students.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Before we begin our banquet, I would like us all to welcome back all our professors, and to welcome back our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin!"

All of Gryffindor table stood up and cheered, as did several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Lunas eyes trailed across the Slytherins, they remained in their seats but all were clapping and had smiles. She slid her gaze to the Gryffindors and noticed Harry, along with his two friends she knew as Ron and Hermione all standing and cheering. She glanced back down at her plate and let a small smile grace her lips.

"Thank you! Now, let us feast!"

Lunas, along with everyone else's, table became covered in food. Looking up she could name off several types: roast beef, chicken, pork, bacon, potatoes, pudding, vegetables, and different dressings.

She wasn't very hungry and quietly excused herself from the feast and slid out of the Great Hall. She made her way to the library, not sensing that someone had followed her from the Hall.

She grabbed "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" from it's place on a shelf, sat herself at the most secluded table, and emmersed herself in the chapter about Unicorns.

"Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall stuffing your face like the rest of us?"

Luna shrieked and dropped her book, she spun around and all she could see were orbs of emerald green. She put a hand over her heart and leaned back against the table she was just occupying.

"Oh, Harry! Please don't sneak up on me like that!" She laughed lightly as she tried to slow down her heartbeat. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I saw you leave and I was wondering where you ran off to."

Luna smiled a little and dropped her hand back to her side.

"I just wasn't very hungry."

"Well, if you don't eat now, then you won't have anything until breakfast." Harry blushed slightly and looked away. "That's why I brought you this." He pulled a lump of a napkin out of his pocket and set it on the table, he pulled out his wand and very lightly tapped the top of the wad of paper. It unraveled and inside was a plate filled with bacon, roast beef and mashed potatoes, it was joined by a goblet filled with pumpkin juice. Luna's eyes shined.

"Thank you Harry." She smiled, then frowned slightly. "But I won't be able to eat all of this."

Harry laughed. "That's why I brought two forks." He pulled two forks out of his robe and passed one to her. She took it from him, and her hand brushed lightly against his. Both of their faces flushed red and their eyes moved to the floor.

"W-Well.." Stuttered Harry. "Let's eat!"

Luna nodded, "Yes, let's."

**-**  
**Oooooo! The relationship between Luna and Harry! :) Wonder what's going to happen between them two c; Only one way to find out! NEXT CHAPTER! :3  
****Please leave reviews and tell me what you think 3 Until next update, love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I really am sorry that I haven't updated. But I made this chapter extra long to make up for it! It's maybe about 108 words shorter than the first two chapters combined. :)  
****This time I will honestly keep my promise about updating more often. I'm on break from school until the third so I've got plenty of time :)  
****Anyway! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Losses and Gains**

Luna shyly looked across her table in the library and the brown-haired green-eyed boy who was her dinner partner for the evening. She smiled to herself and looked back down at their shared plate. Most of it was already eaten. All that was left was mainly the mashed potatoes which she learned that neither of them liked.

"I'm sorry I brought them. I didn't know if you liked them or not." Harry blushed and apologized. He glanced up at Luna and saw her smiling brightly at him. He unconsciously smiled back and reached for the goblet of pumpkin juice. At the same time Luna did. Her hand clasped around the goblet just as Harry's clasped around hers. Harry looked at their hands and flushed a deep shade of red. He meekly looked up at Luna and noticed her cheeks had a light blush about them. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat.

"Luna…" Her name escaped Harry's lips in a whisper, yet she still heard him. Her blue eyes flew up to look into his. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her blonde hair curling in waves across her shoulders and cascading down the length of her arms. Her eyes, shining brightly even in the dim light of the candles. Her full, pink lips, parted ever so slightly. Harry was lost of all thought.

He quickly jerked back when he realized that he had intertwined their fingers and had started to lean towards her over the table. In the process, he managed to knock the goblet over and it spilled, covering the table in the sticky pumpkin juice. He grabbed at the napkin to clean up the mess, forgetting that plate sat upon it. The left over mashed potatoes flew and landed all over Luna's house sweater.

"Oh Merlin! Luna I am so so sorry!" Harry hurriedly apologized. He rushed over and started wiping the potato off of Luna. He froze when her hand brushed against his cheek. Her fingers gently lifted his chin up, his eyes connected with pools of blue and he thought for a moment his heart had stopped.

"Harry, it's quite alright." She smiled at him, and slid the napkin out from between his fingers. "Accidents happen." Her full lips still in the shape of smile, she pulled out her wand and quickly cleaned up the spilled drink. She then turned and called for one of the house elves. "Would you mind taking these dishes to the kitchen? Thank you very much." She kissed the house elf on the head and gave it a candy from her pocket. The house elf bowed in thanks and popped away.

"Well, Harry. It seems we should be heading off the bed." Her eyes had a hint of sadness in them, and Harry didn't miss it.

"Here, Luna. I'll walk you to the dungeons. Oh, and you might want to wear this." Harry slid out of his sweater and handed it to Luna. "Yours is covered with mashes potatoes." He reminded her when she looked at him confused.

"Thank you Harry." Luna smiled and slid his sweater on. It was a few sizes too big but Harry thought it looked perfect on her. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded and they walked out of the library towards to Slytherin common room located down in the dungeons.

The majority of the way there they walked in silence. Both content with their own thoughts. About three quarters of the way there Harry couldn't help but steal glances at Luna. The way she glided when she walked, how her hair flowed behind her and glowed in the moonlight. He had the sudden urge to hold her hand but didn't want to frighten her for being too sudden. He turned his eyes forward again and became lost in his thoughts.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a small warm hand slide into his and intertwined their fingers. He looked down at his hand and saw a pale hand clasped with his. His eyes trailed up the arm and ended at Luna's smiling face. She tilted her head to the side slightly and blushed. She nodded towards the dungeons and pulled lightly on Harry's hand. They began walking again and too soon for Harry's taste they were standing at the entrance to the dungeons. Which was deep under the lake.

"Thank you for bringing me dinner, Harry. I really enjoyed it." Luna smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Harry shrugged, "No problem. I just couldn't let you be all alone and go hungry like that." He blushed and looked down. He shuffled his feet and looked back up at Luna. His hand that was still grasping hers held a little tighter while his free hand reached up and caressed her pale cheek. He leaned down and stopped right before he got too close. He hesitated for a second and then softly brushed his lips against hers. "Goodnight Luna." He whispered against his lips before he turned and ran towards the towers where the Gryffindor common room was.

* * *

Harry didn't stop running until he reached the portrait of the fat lady. He silently cursed himself, remembering since he left dinner that he never was told the password to get through. He stood outside the doorway for almost an hour begging her to let him in.

"You know who I am! Please just let me in!" He pleaded. She just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I really need the password to let you in. Unless someone from inside opens the door you can't come in." She looked at him apologetically. Suddenly she smiled. "It's your lucky day." She finished speaking just as she swung open revealing a mop of red hair.

"Harry! There you are! I was beginning to get worried about you." Ron smiled at him. He reached down and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him through the hallway and into the common room. Hermione jumped up from her place by the fire.

"Harry! Where have you been? Ron has been pacing back and forth wondering where you ran off to." Ron flushed red and gave Hermione a look.

"I was not! Anyway Harry, the password is Baubles. I'm going to bed." Ron huffed and climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Harry and Hermione stared after him and then looked at each other. Hermione shrugged and sat back in front of the fire.

"So Harry, where _did _you go during dinner?" She looked at him with a curious expression. Harry just looked into the fire a shrugged.

"Just to the library. Nowhere special."

"Why did you go to the library? You never go there. Why did you really leave? I noticed that you were absent minded during McGonagall's speech and that you kept looking over at the Slytherin table." Hermione's eyes bore into his. Harry suddenly realized that she already had everything figured out. "You followed that Malfoy girl didn't you, Harry?" When Harry didn't respond, she had her answer, she had been right. Again.

"Harry. I'm not going to tell you what you can and cannot do. But to gain feelings for a _Malfoy_? That's low even for you, Harry. I'll keep this between us. However, if word ever does get out about you two, I won't be there to help." She self-consciously pulled her sleeve farther down her arm, to hide her scars. "You know what that family's done." With that, she turned and went to her dormitory, leaving Harry alone in the room.

He hung his head low. He could understand why Hermione wouldn't take that news lightly. Seeing as it was Luna's Aunt who carved the word 'Mud blood' into her arm. He knew very well what the Malfoy family was capable of. They had harbored the darkest wizard of all time, they had murdered Hogwarts beloved headmaster. But Luna was different. She wasn't like her family.

He covered his face in his hands. What was he going to do? He didn't want to betray his friends, he didn't want to be hated and shunned. Yet at the same time, his heart felt heavy and he felt a pain in his chest just thinking of losing Luna. He sighed and shook his head. He would think this over tomorrow. He was too tired to put this much stress on himself.

Harry waved a hand and the fire went out, plunging the room into complete darkness.

* * *

Luna stood dazed outside the entrance to her house's common room. She didn't recall how she made it through the dungeons here without getting lost but she couldn't concentrate on that at the moment. She leaned her back against the wall and stared dreamily down the corridor, not really seeing it. In her mind, she was replaying the kiss she had just shared with Harry. She blushed at the memory. His lips were so soft and gentle against hers. His breath had tickled her cheeks as he said his goodnight. She smiled to herself.

"Miss Malfoy. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you out during the night? You know the curfew." A slow, deliberate voice broke through her thoughts. She stood up straight and saw coal black eyes peering down at her. She blinked a few times and looked back up. The black eyes were still there, greasy black hair framed them and a large pointy nose sat between them while a straight line of a mouth was placed right under.

"I-I'm sorry Professor." She looked down at the many layers of black robes worn by her professor.

"Luna." The voice softened and Luna looked up in shock. "If you head to bed straight away I will refrain from providing you with a well-earned detention."

"Yes, Professor." Luna turned and mumbled the password, then slipped through the doorway that appeared.

Severus Snape stood unmoving and watched as the door slowly molded back into the wall. An unlikely smile appeared on his face and disappeared as quickly as it had come. He straightened his shoulders and slid down the halls to his room.

Luna stood just inside the entrance. The common room was still filled with other students. They all looked up when she entered and quickly turned away. Their talking had turned to whispering and laughter. Luna dropped her head and hurried to her room where she slid under her bedding and wished for sleep to take over. She turned over to her side and stared unseeing at the green curtains that were drawn around her bed, closing her out from the others.

"Goodnight, Harry." She whispered as her eyes closed.

* * *

The next day potions class was a Gryffindor and Slytherin joint class. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the room together and took the back tables, as per usual. Harry and Ron partnered together, while Hermione was usually with Neville. Today however, Harry chose the table right on the edge of the border between the two houses and sat at the chair closest to the line.

Ron noticed that Harry looked way too excited for this class. Normally, Harry and him would be dreading coming in here because of Malfoy and his goons, also the droning rude monotone of a certain Professor Snape. Yet Harry showed none of the resentment that was always acknowledgeable when in this room. He turned and looked at Hermione to ask for help but found her nose already stuck in the potions book. Ron groaned and slouched in his seat, resting his head in his hands.

He happened to look over when the snakes waltzed into the room. He noticed how when this one blonde girl walked into the room, Harry sat up a little straighter. He watched as the girl looked over at the table and smiled. Harry lifted his hand and motioned for her to come over. She looked towards the professors' door for a split-second then hurried to the table right next to Harry. Ron saw as Harry scooted closer to the line than anyone dared and started talking to her. A Slytherin!

Ron heard a huff and spun around to see Hermione glaring into the books, her clutching it a little too tightly causing her knuckles to turn white. He started to lean towards her to tap her on the shoulder.

"Mister Potter." Ron shot back to his seat and looked up. Snape was standing right in front of their desk, staring daggers at Harry. "Is there anything that you or Miss Malfoy wish to share with the rest of us?" Ron's jaw dropped. Malfoy?! WHAT?! He turned and looked at Harry in disbelief. Harry just held his chin up, it not being as effective due to a light blush covering his cheeks.

"No Professor." Snape glared down at Harry and then moved over to Malfoy's table.

"Miss Malfoy. Would you please move to the front of the classroom." Ron stared as she slowly got up and walked to the front desk. His gaze turned to harry who dejectedly sighed and rested his chin in his hand. Harry didn't even move for the rest of the class.

"You are dismissed. If you received detention, remain seated." Snape waved his hand and sat at his desk.

Ron and Harry stood up from their table; Hermione had left in a rush saying something about not feeling well. The duo walked down the corridors to the Great Hall for lunch. They remained quiet for almost the entire journey. Ron, fed up with the silence, shoved Harry into the nearest alcove. With the hidden from site he pushed Harry up against a wall.

"A _Malfoy _Harry?! A bloody _Malfoy_?! What are you _thinking_!" He shouted. His face and ears turning red with his rising temper. "No _wonder _Hermione wouldn't speak to you today! She is the enemy Harry! Or are you forgetting what they did? Are you really going to go against your friends and your family to be with some…some…death-eater?!" In a split-second, Ron was the one pinned against the wall, a wand pressed against his cheek.

"Luna is _not_ a death-eater and she never will be! She's different! She's not like the rest of them! And you will do very well to keep your mouth shut about her to me!" Harry let Ron go and he rushed out of their spot and disappeared into the throng of people. Ron slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

With it being time for lunch, many students don't stick to their house tables. Harry stood at the door and searched for blonde hair. Finally spotting her he hurried over to where she sat at the end of one table completely alone.

"Hey Luna." He said as he slid in the seat across from her. Her head shot up and a smile found its way onto her face.

"Oh, Harry! Hello"

"I'm sorry about getting you into trouble earlier, Luna." Harry hung his head. Luna reassured him that it was okay. She heard a snicker coming from behind her and turned to notice the entire Great Hall was turned looking at them.

"Uhm. Harry. Aren't you wanting to leave and go sit with your friends?"

"No? Why would I want to when I can sit with you?" He looked at her with a blush and grabbed one of her hands, holding it. "I don't have that many friends anymore anyway. Plus, I have something I want to ask you."

"Harry, really. I don't want to ruin your reputation at all." Harry shrugged it all off and took her other hand. He looked deep into her blue eyes and smiled. Luna couldn't help but smile back; his green eyes were so hard to look away from.

"Luna, would you like to…go out with me?" Harry asked, his face a bright red. Luna's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a light pink. She nodded slowly and then her lips formed a large smile and she laughed out a yes.

Harry made his way around the table and wrapped his arms around Luna; she hugged him back while he placed a kiss on her cheek. The either of them could never have been happier. Then all the whispers started. Little did they know that not far off, another plan being made.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this :) Because I know I loved writing it!  
Please please please review :) I love getting them!  
See you next chapter! 3**


End file.
